Nico Finds Love
by Nyx97
Summary: Nico's life of loneliness is over. He has finally found a boy, and his life is going great. This takes place just after Blood of Olympus, rated M for later chapters, and I don't own these characters, no copyright infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nico

Three days. Nico has been laying in the infirmary for three days now. Normally Nico would be itching to leave, and to be alone but he didn't want to leave. He was happy where he was.

After Will had commanded him to rest under observation for three days, Nico had headed directly to the infirmary, and once there, he couldn't leave until Will Solace, son of Apollo approved it. Hazel had come to visit him, just before she and the rest of the Legion had left for California. She had kissed him and reminded him that she would visit as often as she could, and she had threatened Nico by saying, "If you don't come to New Rome for college, I will personally summon our father to scold you, education is important." Nico laughed at that, and agreed to her terms. He had several years however, until he would even think about it.

While Nico was thinking, he didn't even notice that Will Solace had approached his bed.

"Hey there," the son of Apollo said. His hair was messy, as though he had just gotten out of bed. "I hope you are ready, 'cause I am here to tell you that you are officially able to go back to your cabin."

Nico had gotten used to being with other people, that the sound of going back to the Hades Cabin all alone, was not pleasant. Nico had liked being cared for by Will, his tender expressions, and funny jokes were calming. After everything that had happened with Gaea, he appreciated that. Nico however, didn't say any of that and instead said, "that sounds good, I don't like being restrained." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Will Solace must have picked up on it, "Gonna miss me that much huh?"

Nico turned bright red. Sure, he had come out and he was finally truthful with himself, he was still uncomfortable expressing his feelings, especially to boys. "It's not that, these beds are… uncomfortable." Nico replied. Will's eyes gleamed. Nico couldn't help but stare at them. Will Solace, was perhaps the cutest boy Nico had ever seen.

"Alright well you better get going." Will smiled, "I'll see you around, underworld boy!" Nico was about to talk back, but Will's face made his voice stop working. He had nothing to say. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to see Will right when he woke up, Will had taken care of Nico well. He enjoyed his time at the infirmary, if that wasn't obvious.

Nico got his things together and left. The walk to the Hades cabin was short, but it was straight through the center of the camp. Nico said, "Hi!" To more people during that walk, than in his whole life. Finally, he reached his cabin. It was just before noon, the lunch bells would ring soon. Nico was starving. He had only been given a small amount of food while in the infirmary. Just as he put his things down, the bells rang, and Nico headed to the Dining Pavilion.

Because he was all alone in the Hades cabin, he sat at the same table as Percy Jackson. He was scarfing down a sandwich, when he asked, "Hey Nico, are you going to eat?" Nico didn't respond. He was too busy looking at Will Solace, who had just gotten finished his shift at the infirmary. "Nico," Percy said with more force.

This time Nico heard him, and turned to face him. "Yeah Percy?" Nico asked.

"I was wondering if you were going to eat, or just stare off into space." Percy responded. Even still, Percy was oblivious.

Nico chuckled. "Yeah sorry." Nico began to eat.

Percy looked at him, as if he had something very urgent to ask, but couldn't decide if he should. "Yes Percy?" Nico asked. "Do you want to say something?" Nico was trying to not sound annoyed.

"Yeah. I was just wondering, how long you, yeah know, had a crush on me?" Percy seemed uncomfortable asking the question.

"Well, I guess it started when you saved my sister and I, you were so strong, how could I not?" Percy seemed happy, as though he knew that he was just as great as Nico thought.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have been ok with it, in fact, I'm rather flattered." Percy said.

"I'm not sure, it was hard for me to accept, you know, being gay." Nico replied. "It wasn't something that was even remotely acceptable when I was younger, in the 1940s." Nico became cold. He was remembering how his sister, Bianca, was so accepting of Nico. She never judged him, and she knew the secret he would die to protect. "I'm sorry, it's still hard for me to talk about, especially to you. It's weird talking about how I liked you." Nico admitted.

Percy seemed hurt by that, but he didn't pry any further. They hung out a lot, and Percy didn't want to jeopardize the friendship he had made with Nico. "Yeah, no, of course. I'm sorry I pried." At this point, Nico had eaten the two sandwiches he had made, and was ready to leave. He brought some food to his father's alter, and prayed to him.

While Nico was praying to his father, Hades, Will Solace had finished lunch and walked up to the Hades alter. He startled Nico by saying, "Hey what's up? How are you feeling? No shadow travelling, remember."

He made Nico jump. "Gods Will, you scared me. I'm praying to my father right now, I can't talk." The blonde boy looked insulted, as though Nico had offended him. "Well I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Will walked away quickly.

Nico wanted to slap himself. Why was he so quick tempered? He could pray to his father anytime, and he really enjoyed Will. "Gods why am I so stupid!" Nico yelled. Sure, he was never particularly good with emotions, but he wanted to be friends with Will. He continued to think about it while he walked back to his cabin.

On the way, he saw Percy with Annabeth, they looked so happy together. Nico wished he had a relationship like theirs. He just couldn't seem to befriend people unless it was a life or death situation. He would have to work on that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will**

Will wasn't actually insulted by Nico, he knew the boy liked privacy and alone time. He just didn't expect him to be so cold. Immediately after leaving the Dining Pavilion, Will regretted walking away. He was afraid that Nico took that too harsh, and he didn't want to upset Nico. He was just irritated that Nico had blown him off.

After he stormed out, Will headed back to the Apollo cabin. Will wanted to take a shower, but they were all taken up when he got to the bathrooms. He would have to wait. That was a little annoying as he had worked at the infirmary all night, and didn't smell that great. He was waiting for the shower, when he looked out of the window and saw Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson walking. Will wanted to talk to Percy, so when he saw that Annabeth left him, probably to go train, he took advantage of Percy's solitude. He ran outside and yelled, "Hey Percy, man can we talk?"

Percy turned around and looked at Will. "Yeah man of course, what do you need?" Percy had lipstick on his cheeks from where Annabeth had kissed him goodbye. Will caught up to Percy, and had to take a minute to catch his breath.

"I just wanted to ask you something about Nico." Will replied after a few seconds of breathing. "He always seems to be angry at me, like at lunch I walked up to him, and he snapped at me. I may be looking too deep into it, but I was just wondering if you think he hates me or something man?" Will had a very concerned look on his face, and Percy seemed to figure out why.

"No way man, Nico is just like that, it can take him a little bit until he warms up to you, but he definitely doesn't hate you. That I know for sure." Percy replied.

Will took a sigh of relief, he was glad to hear that. The 15-year-old couldn't stand the thought of Nico de Angelo hating him. "Hey, do you know where he may be, I wanted to apologize," Will asked, trying not to look too happy about what Percy had said.

"Uh yeah, he's probably in his cabin, taking a shower or something. Hey if you find him, try to get him to play Capture the Flag tonight ok." Percy smiled and went off to train, or whatever it was that Percy did in his spare time. Meanwhile, Will headed to the Hades cabin hoping to find de Angelo. He completely forgot about wanting to shower, this took precedent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Will**

The walk to the cabin of Hades was short, about 5 minutes. When Will arrived, he knocked on the door in a playful pattern. At first, no one came to the door, so Will opened it. He yelled, "Hey Nico, you home?" Again, there was no answer. Will looked around a bit and saw Nico's things on the floor, he clearly didn't care much about keeping the cabin clean, at least not right now.

As Will continued to walk around the cabin he could hear running water. "Oh crap, he's in the shower isn't he." Just as Will realized he was in the shower, the water turned off. Will sprinted out of the cabin and closed the door. He waited a minute and knocked on the door again. This time, Nico opened the door. He had a towel around his head, as he was rubbing his hair dry. He had changed, he was no longer wearing the orange camp t-shirt that the infirmary had given him, now he was wearing a black aviator jacket, as always, a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, what's up?" Nico asked. Will was staring at Nico, he was so distracted by the 14-year-old. Will had stared at someone like Nico. "You-who Will? Earth to Will." Nico repeated that putting his hand in front of Will's face.

"What—yeah sorry, I was just… thinking." Will stammered. He was clearly flustered.

"Do you want to come in?" Nico asked, there was a glow in his eyes, as though he would start crying if Will said no.

"Yeah thanks." Will walked into the cabin. "I just wanted to apologize for interrupting you earlier at lunch. It was inconsiderate of me, you were talking to your dad." Will looked truly sorry, like it was the worst thing he had ever done and he couldn't stand the guilt.

"Don't be sorry, it was me. I shouldn't have snapped like that." Nico made Will feel better. "I just had enough talking about myself with Percy." Nico seemed to be hiding something about the conversation with Percy, but Will decided to not ask anything more about it.

"I'm glad you came by," Nico said, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me the past three days. That was really nice of you." Nico's eyes fluttered. There was a tinge of shyness in his voice. For some reason, Nico was nervous around Will.

"You don't need to thank me man, it's my job. I'm a son of Apollo, and since I'm no good at the music thing, healing is what I do." Will responded. Nico kept looking into Will's eyes, and up and down his body. Will didn't seem to notice however. The son of Hades was hard to read. Will, who could read people well, had a tough time with him. For a few minutes, the two of them just stood in the cabin, not saying much.

Nico then said, "It was nice talking to you, but I kinda have to finish getting ready." Will had completely forgotten that Nico had just gotten out of the shower like 15 minutes ago.

"Oh, yeah right, sorry," Will flustered. "Oh! Percy wanted me to ask if you wanted to play the game of Capture the Flag tonight. I think it starts in like an hour or something."

"Are you going to play?" Nico asked

"Uh I wasn't planning on it, but if you want me to I will." Will said sheepishly. "Or we could just hang or something." Will added

"That sounds like fun." Nico blushed. "Do you want to come back over in like a half hour, so I can finish getting ready and clean this place up?"

"That sounds great," Will's face also turned red. "I'll be back in about a half hour, do you want me to bring anything? Do you want to go to dinner first?" Will's face turned an even brighter shade of red, if that was even possible. He had just asked Nico di Angelo out to dinner.

"Uh, sure," Nico said nervously. He clearly saw how red Will's face was, but didn't bring it up. "I don't think you need to bring anything, unless you want to stay the night."

"Sounds like fun! I'll meet you at the Dining Pavilion in a half hour, bye Nico!" Will said, he was clearly very happy. He then left and went to his cabin to get his things. "I can't wait!" He kept thinking to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Will**

Will ran back to his cabin, the Apollo cabin to grab his clothes and stuff. At Camp Half Blood, you could stay over in a cabin, but only boys can stay with the boys and only girls can stay with girls. Will thought it was a stupid rule, but he didn't complain all that much about it.

Will kept thinking about how Nico sounded when he thanked Will for taking care of him after Gaea's defeat. He was clearly nervous around Will, and Will hoped that this sleep over might make them closer friends.

Will couldn't help it, but he definitely liked the son of Hades. Normally, when he found a guy he liked at Camp, he would talk to Rachel. But she had left for Camp Jupiter with Ella the Harpy. _Terrible timing_ Will thought to himself. Eventually he gathered up all his supplies and headed for the Dining Pavilion to meet Nico.

On his way to the Dining Pavilion, Will ran into Percy. "Hey Will!" Percy yelled to get his attention. "The game of Capture the Flag is about to start, are you and Nico going to join us?"

"Not this time Percy, Nico and I are just gonna hang out in his cabin after we have some dinner, sorry, maybe next time." Will said back. Percy looked sad at first, but he clearly saw the look on Will's face and his mood instantly changed.

"Ok… well you two have fun then, and be safe!" Percy said as he joined the crowd of demigods grouping for the game. Will wasn't exactly sure what the son of Poseidon meant, but he felt like it was supposed to be obvious. Finally, Will arrived at the Dining Pavilion. Nico di Angelo was already sitting at his table.

"Hey Nico, sorry I'm late, Percy distracted me on my way here." Will joined Nico at the table, sitting across from Nico. "How long have you been here waiting for me?"

"Only a minute or two, I'm glad you're here though." Nico said, he waited, looking at the son of Apollo who didn't move. "Do you want to get food or…"

"What—yeah of course. Sorry. Food, that's a good idea." Will eventually got out a full sentence. They both got up and took food from the buffet laid out on two long tables. Today, it was tacos and rice for dinner, or if you were vegetarian, salad. Nico got three tacos and loaded them up with over-cooked ground beef, wilted lettuce, and pure white mozzarella cheese. He very noticeably avoided the rice. Will made himself a pitiful salad. It had lettuce, of course, a few carrots, beets, onions, eggs, a small amount of cheese, and thick ranch dressing. After they got food, the two of the returned to their seats. This time, Will sat right next to the son of Hades.

"Are you watching your weight?" Nico asked playfully. Will was confused for a moment and then he remembered he grabbed a salad rather than some tacos.

"Uh, yeah I guess I am. Have a figure to maintain you know." Will laughed.

"You look amazing," Nico admitted, and he immediately wanted to suck those words back into his mouth.

"Haha thanks, so do you," Will's laugh clearly also made Nico happy, as he proceeded to smile. Will hadn't seen Nico smile many times, so this was special. Will was entranced by his smile. It was tender, sweet, and made Will smile even more. "So, what's on tap for tonight Nico? What are we going to do?" Will asked.

"I'm not really sure, I was thinking we could play video games or something. I have a Xbox One in my cabin." Nico replied. He seemed a little uncomfortable, "I was also thinking we could just talk, you know, get to know each other."

Will could see a hint of sheepishness in the eyes and voice of Nico when he said, "get to know each other." Will wanted Nico to open up to him, so he decided not to make a joke about it. "That sounds like a fun night!" Will grabbed Nico's hand, and to his surprise the son of Hades didn't pull his hand away. Will could see the look of relief on Nico's face, it seemed to say, _Thank the Gods, he didn't run away screaming._

The two of the finished dinner, and started on the short walk from the Dining Pavilion to the Hades cabin. On the way, the two of the them didn't talk much, they just listened to the sounds of the game of Capture the Flag in the distance. Demigods screamed as they fought each other, and the sound of swords clashing filled the space.

It didn't take long until the two boys reached Nico's cabin. When they got inside, Nico ran into the bathroom, clearly having to pee like a camel after dinner. Will walked into the nice living room area. The room was large, it had a black leather couch, a flat screen TV, and two arm chairs. A coffee table in the center of the room brought everything together. Nico had clearly made the best of being alone in his cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico**

He had to pee so badly, it felt as though he would explode. It was embarrassing, but when he got back to his cabin with Will, Nico sprinted to the bathroom. It only took a minute, and Nico calmly returned to Will.

Will was looking around his living area when Nico emerged from the bathroom down the hall. Nico walked up to him, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, except maybe Reyna, but he was nervous. More nervous than he had even been before. Fighting enemies was scary, but being face to face with the boy you liked, with no one else around, that was truly terrifying. Nico was just hoping he wouldn't scare the pants off Will by summoning the dead or something.

"So, what game do you want to play?" Nico asked Will. "I have tons of different ones, just look in that case over there." Nico pointed to a brown, wooden cabinet. Inside there were dozens of games. They ranged from Mario to COD. "It's your choice Will."

"Umm... I'm not really in the mood to play a game right now, could we just talk for a little while?" Will responded. Nico was shocked. He desperately wanted to get to Will better, but didn't think Will really cared about getting to know him.

"Oh yeah, no definitely man, that would be nice." Nico replied. He was clearly a little nervous about what Will would want to talk about, he was never good at talking to guys he liked, and Nico was even worse at admitting he had a crush on someone. Nico immediately flashed back to how he couldn't admit he liked Percy until the god Cupid literally forced him to admit it. "What do you want to know about me?" Nico asked, a tone of caution in his voice.

"Uh, I guess where were you born?" Will asked, as though he were meeting Nico for the first time in class at high school, and the teacher had the brilliant idea of getting the kids to survey each other.

"Haha, I was born in Italy, in the 30s." Nico giggled as he said it. "What about you?"

"I was born here, in America, in 2002." Will was smiling, his smile made Nico's heart bounce. He loved it. Will was more amazing than he thought. They spend almost the entire night talking, they talked about Nico's time in Tartarus, his sister, and his time on the Argo II. They talked about Will's dreams, plans for the future, and goals in life. Eventually though, the topic that Nico dreaded came up. His love life.

"So, is the son of Hades dating anyone right now?" Will asked inquisitively as if he were testing the waters. Nico was clearly uncomfortable, but he didn't want to lose Will, so he answered the question.

"No, I'm not dating anyone, in fact I never have." Nico admitted. He wanted to say why, but he thought Will might judge him.

Will just smiled, "yeah me neither, I've never been asked out before, it's hard for me to tell if guys like me or not. It's even worse if I like a guy, and have go all ninja-hacker to find out if they're gay too. Alas, it has never worked out." Nico was shocked. Will was so comfortable. It was like for him, it wasn't something that was unusual. He was so open. It took Nico a moment to collect the pieces of his head, after it shattered on the floor. The boy he liked, Will Solace, just said he was gay. Nico almost did a flip in the air right then and there.

"Wha—wait did you just come out to me?" Nico asked still shocked, not 100% sure if that was what Will said, or if he had daydreamed it. If he had daydreamed it, this was about to get very uncomfortable. Will nodded.

"Lol, yeah I guess I did, do you have a problem with my sexuality?" Will had a tinge of worry in his voice, he clearly wasn't aware of what had transpired between Percy and Nico four days ago, even though he wasn't that far away.

"No of course not, I've actually been trying to figure out how to tell you the same thing all week." When Nico said that, Will's smile, which he almost always had, became very intense. It looked painful to Nico, how could anyone smile that brightly Nico thought to himself. "That's the reason I haven't dated anyone, back in the 40s, it wasn't exactly ok to be gay," Nico seemed to get sad, Will immediately proceeded to hug Nico, and Nico didn't fight it. He normally didn't like being touched, but with Will, it made him feel completely safe.

While will was hugging Nico, he said, "well you're not alone anymore Nico, I'm here, we are the same, and if you ever need to talk I'll be here for you." To say that comforted Nico would be an understatement. Finally, there was someone who truly understood what Nico was going through. Will Solace, the only other boy in Camp Half Blood who knew how difficult it was.

"Now tell me," Will demanded, "who are you crushing on Nico di Angelo?" Will was determined to get Nico a love life.

"Uh well, I did have a crush on Percy for a long time, but I'm over that now." Nico said shyly.

"Ah yes, Percy Jackson, he is really cute, I understand what you saw in him, unfortunately, I don't think he would reciprocate your feelings." Will realized he may be hurting Nico, he finished, "although I'm sure he would date you if you asked."

Nico laughed, "no he wouldn't, man Percy is the straightest boy in the world. I don't think he even knows other boys exist." Nico was happy he had someone he could talk to about this, he realized that Jason, the son of Jupiter he had first come out to was right, he felt so much better when he just let his feelings out. "Besides, I don't think of him that way anymore," Will looked puzzled, as though wondering how anyone could think that Percy wasn't attractive, "I mean don't get me wrong, he's cute but I don't love him anymore. He isn't my type I guess." Nico looked at Will, and asked him the same question that Will had asked moments ago, "who are you crushing on, Will Solace?"

Will looked as though Nico had punched him in the face, Nico guessed Will didn't think he would turn the question on him. Will thought for a minute, it looked like he was decided whether to lie to Nico. Eventually he decided. "Uhhhh… well… to be honest… I have a crush on you Nico," Will finally spoke, "I kinda thought it was obvious."


	6. Chapter 6

**Nico**

Nico had to resist the urge to jump up and down and scream like a little girl. The boy he liked, had just admitted to Nico, that he liked him. For a moment, Nico though that he was hearing things. It was impossible. Will couldn't like Nico, he was Nico, a child of Hades. Most demigods hated children of Hades, they thought that they were evil.

Will was just staring at Nico, waiting for a response. Nico tried to speak, but at first nothing came out of his mouth. After a few seconds of stammering, Nico finally spoke, "y…you like me? But I'm a child of Hades, no demigod likes children of Hades." Will shot Nico an aggressive look that said, _did you really just ask me if I was lying about liking you?_ However, when he spoke he was nice and calm.

"Yeah, you silly!" Will smiled that beautiful smile of his. The one that melted Nico's heart. Will added, "I guess you don't feel the same way about me huh?" His faced turned sad.

Nico almost yelled, "are you kidding, I'm crazy about you. Why else would you think I'd agree to spend three days in the hospital, have you met me, I hate hospitals." Will's face became elated immediately after Nico said that. Nico began to speak again, "I was pretending in my mind that dinner tonight was our first date," Nico was new to the dating scene, but he thought that his pretend date had gone well.

"When I first suggested that we eat dinner, it was because I wanted to ask you on a date. I was worried you would turn me down if I asked you out on a date directly." Will spoke with a shyness that was unusual for him, Will was generally a very outgoing person.

"Ask me out again," Nico said, "see what I'll say."

Will Solace looked Nico, his blue eyes locked with Nico's eyes. _Gods those are some beautiful eyes,_ Nico thought to himself.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, do you want to go out on a date with me, Will Solace, son of Apollo?" The way that Will asked made Nico giggle, and he enthusiastically nodded, and said yes.

Will was so excited he jumped on Nico to hug him. Again, Nico didn't mind, Nico seemed to not only like Will's touch, but he missed the boy's strong muscular arms when he wasn't hugging him. The rest of the night, the two boys just talked, eventually they did start playing video games. They decided to play Super Smash Bros™ and then Call of Duty Black Ops II™. They played video games and talked all night, neither of them went to sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico**

Before either of them knew it, morning had come. Both he and Will had stayed up all night. The time had passed so fast, if you had asked Nico the time, he probably would have said it was only 10:00 pm. But the sun informed Nico that he was wrong. It was actually 8:00 am. Will had to work in the infirmary this morning, since there was a game of Capture the Flag yesterday, there were bound to be loads of injured demigods who need healing.

Will asked Nico if he could use his cabins shower, so that he could go directly to the infirmary from his cabin. Nico said you could use his shower whenever he wanted. And so, Will Solace, disappeared into Nico's bathroom, and Nico could hear the water turn on. _Gods_ , Nico thought, _did last night really happen, was he really going on a date with Will Solace,_ more importantly Nico thought, _was Will Solace really using his shower right now, or was this just some dream?_ Nico pinched himself, he felt pain, he took that as a sign that this was real.

After about 15 minutes, Nico heard the water turn off. About a minute later the door to the bathroom opened and Will Solace walked out. He was only wearing his underwear. A pair of briefs that looked very… good on him. Nico audibly swallowed, he couldn't help but stare at Will's body. He was afraid that he was making the boy uneasy, but Will just looked at Nico and smiled.

"Sorry, I left my clothes out here, I can be a little scatter brained sometimes." Will pulled out an orange Camp Half Blood shirt and a pair of jeans, and walked over to Nico. Will Solace had a perfect body, it was muscular, lean, athletic, and groomed. _Is this boy a freaking god?_ Nico asked himself.

"Oh—its fine, I just wasn't expecting it, you have a—eh hem—nice body," Nico said squeamishly, as though he was afraid to say. Like whenever Nico said something, Will just smiled.

"Aw, thank you babe." Unfortunately, Will had to leave for his shift at the infirmary. Nico wanted to convince him to stay, and to just relax with him all day until their dinner date, but Will was a hard worker, he wouldn't blow off work. "I'll pick you up around 6:00 for our date ok?"

Nico was so happy he said yes before Will even finished his sentence. "Where are we going to go for dinner?" Nico wondered.

"It will be a surprise, and don't worry, you'll like it. I'll ask Percy what you like to eat." Will smiled and began to leave.

"Anything, if you're there would be amazing. I can't wait for tonight Will!" Nico smiled brightly as Will left the cabin. Will blew Nico a kiss as he left the cabin, Nico wished he had given him an actual kiss, but he figured it was a good idea to at least wait until after the first date for that. "Have fun at work!" Nico yelled as Will walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Will**

That was, by far the best night of Will Solace's life up to this point. He had spent the entire night getting to know Nico, and even scored a date with the boy. The only problem Will could think of was where in the Underworld would the two of them go for dinner? That was something Will would have to think of. He would have to figure that out later, because he had to tend to the injured from last night's game of Capture the Flag. From the celebrations, it was obvious to Will that Percy's team had won last night. Clarice La Rue was running around doing victory laps, like she always did when her team won. While it wasn't an official Camp Half Blood game of Capture the Flag, the teams were acting like it was.

Will finally arrived in the infirmary. Surprisingly there were only three people in the infirmary today. Will guessed it must have been a quick game last night. The first camper was a new girl Alyson Waters, she had yet to be claimed by her godly parent, as she was only 12. She had only a minor gash on her leg, Will was able to heal it in like two minutes. It wasn't even a challenge for him. She was able to leave.

The next kid was a girl named Katie Gardener, a daughter of Demeter. Her injuries were slightly more severe, she had been impaled through the abdomen by a child of Ares. For Will however, this was an easy fix. He sang her a quick healing song, and she was good as new. She left the infirmary within the hour. Katie went back to her nature spirit friends, as though she was never even injured.

The last camper was a boy, a child of Hypnos, Clovis, the head counselor of cabin 15, the Hypnos cabin. Will was surprised to see him here, he generally slept through the games of Capture the Flag. Unlike the other two campers, Clovis was surrounded by a group of people. Will motioned for them all to get out of his way, and several of the campers cursed at him. He just ignored it and tended to Clovis' wounds. He had been trampled and stabbed three times. It was clear the boy had fallen asleep during the game, and was stepped on by several campers. He would have to stay longer, as he would need several days of healing before he would be back to his old self.

Healing Clovis was a process, it had to be done one wound at a time, and there were many wounds, once Will had stabilized the boy, and made sure he wouldn't die of his injuries he left the infirmary for the day. The first thing he did after was go back to cabin 13, Nico's cabin, it was closer than his own cabin, cabin 7, and Will needed a shower.

He knocked on the door, there was no answer, Nico was probably off doing something with Percy or Jason. He liked to get sword fighting training in as often as he could. Will remembered what Nico had said, about being able to use his bathroom whenever he needed it, so he proceeded to take a shower. The shower in the Hades cabin was way better than the one in cabin 7, it actually had hot water. Will could have spent his whole life in that shower, but he remembered his need to find a place to take Nico tonight. So, Will got out of the shower, and dried off. He put his clothes back on, and went in search of Percy.

On his way to find Percy, Will remembered that he hadn't eaten dinner all day, so the blonde-haired boy went to the Dining Pavilion. It was 1:30 when he reached the Dining Pavilion, normal lunch service was over, but the kitchen was always open if you just wanted to make something. Will fixed himself a ham sandwich, and the went off to continue searching for Percy.

Just as Will left the Dining Pavilion, he saw Percy. He was talking with Annabeth. The two of them looked so happy together, Will was glad the two of them finally had some time together when they weren't in Tartarus or on their way to kill legions of Giant. The two of them had been through so much together, Will hoped that he and Nico would be as close as Annabeth and Percy.

Will walked up to them, "Hey guys!" Percy and Annabeth turned to face Will.

"Hey, Will how's it going?" Annabeth asked, she was always so intelligent, she even sounded smart when she just asked how he was doing. She could tell there was something on his mind. She continued with, "is something wrong? You look, nervous."

Will turned to her, "no nothing is wrong, in fact everything is perfect!" Will smiled, his face still had an element of nervousness however, "but I am nervous. Last night, Nico and I hung out in his cabin an—"

Percy interjected, "oh you hung out, did you?" Annabeth snarled at Percy.

She yelled at him, "that is so immature!" She punched him on the arm, not really meaning anything by it, "let him finish talking."

"Sorry," Percy said, "I was just having a little fun with you."

"What, oh it's ok Percy," Will's face showed Percy he was really ok with it, "we didn't do anything, we just talked all night, it was probably the best night of my life, anyway I asked him out and he agreed, I was wondering if you knew where he liked to eat?" Will looked Percy dead in the eyes.

"You two are going out? That is so sweet, let me be the first to congratulate you guys and to wish a long and happy relationship!" Annabeth squealed.

Percy just looked at Annabeth, and then he said, "Yeah, uh, Nico is always really reserved, but he did one day say that he liked American Diner food, something about being raised in Italy and hearing about diner food when he was a kid." Will jumped with happiness.

"I knew you would have an idea! Thank you so much Percy, I see know why Nico had a crush on you, you're more smart than you look, and well your looks also help." Will said as he left them to get ready for his date, it was 3:00 pm and he only had a few hours until he picked up Nico. This was going to be by far the best night of Will's life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nico**

After Will left his cabin, Nico took a shower and got ready for his day. He had promised Jason that he would help him with his sword training, he was going to meet him at 9:00 am. After his shower, it was about 8:45, so Nico found his Stygian iron sword and left his cabin. Nico couldn't wait to tell Jason about his date tonight. Ever since he had faced Cupid with Jason, Nico trusted him more than almost anyone else. He had kept true to his word, and hadn't told anyone that he was gay.

On his way to meet Jason in the Training Field, Nico saw Percy walking to Annabeth's cabin. Nico waved to him and kept walking. Nico arrived at the Training Field a few minutes early and sat at a table nearby to wait for Jason.

About 5 minutes later, Jason arrived, and the two of them began to fight. After a few hours of sword fighting, Jason begged Nico to give him a break, and to get lunch with him. It was 12:30pm. At lunch, Nico had some pizza that had been cooked, and Jason had some spaghetti. They sat down at a circular table, and began to eat. Nico figured this was the perfect time to tell Jason, and just as he was about to tell Jason, Piper McLean appeared. She joined them at the table.

Piper said, "Hey Jason, hey Nico!" She was so kind, as a daughter of Aphrodite, she could tell that Nico was having some intense feelings of love. "Hey Nico, I can sense some really strong love vibes coming off you right now, have you finally found a girl to date?" She asked, the question made Nico wince. He couldn't deny who he was anymore, before he said anything, Nico looked at Jason, you nodded toward Piper he was saying, _do it, you need to tell her, she won't stop until you do._

Nico cleared his throat, "well Piper, you're right and you're wrong. I am in love, at least I think that's what this feeling is. But you're wrong because I haven't found a girl to date. I actually have a date with Will Solace tonight," Nico looked at Jason first and then at Piper, both of their expressions were priceless.

Piper was perhaps the only person he told, besides Will, that didn't have an initial shocked response. With her it was more of, _that's nice Nico, I had a feeling._ She didn't say that though, she said, "Well color me pink, I'm so sorry if I made you feel bad, I didn't mean to assume or anything. My mother is the goddess of love, so like I think it's great," She stopped herself from saying any more.

Jason's lower jaw was practically on the ground, "wait, did you just say you got a date with Solace? Bro that's awesome!" Jason was almost more excited than Nico was, almost. Jason added, "where are you guys gonna go?" Nico frowned when Jason said that.

"He won't tell me," Nico said, "I hate surprises. But oddly enough I'm looking forward to this one, is that weird?" Nico seemed to want confirmation that he was being crazy. Piper chimed in.

"That just means you're in love, you trust him not to hurt you, I feel the same way about this crazy boy here!" Piper pointed to Jason and proceeded to kiss him. Nico found himself hoping that soon he'd be able to do that with Will.

Nico continued to talk with Jason and Piper, he filled them in on what happened the night before in cabin 13, how Nico and Will talked all night, and about how Nico felt after seeing Will in only his briefs. Jason and Piper found that part particularly important, they seemed to want to focus on it. By the time they were done talking, it was 2:45, and Nico decided he should start getting ready for the most important night of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico**

Nico arrived at his cabin about 3:00pm. He put away his Stygian iron blade first, then he looked out of his window, he looked at the beauty of Camp Half Blood, it was something he had never noticed before, but now it was impossible to hide. As he looked outside he saw Will Solace talking to Percy and Annabeth, he appeared to be finishing up his conversation. _Gods he looks so good in those clothes_ , Nico thought to himself, _I don't deserve this boy_.

"Yes, you do, Nico di Angelo," A boisterous voice echoed. Great, a god had to visit now. Nico turned around to see a man standing behind him. The man was muscular and wore a black Grecian toga. It was Hades. Nico's father. For once, Nico wasn't angry to seeing his dad, in fact it felt nice. Hades' normal cold presence was warm, almost fatherly. His voice no longer echoed, "you, my son, are perhaps the one person on this earth that deserves the Solace boy, you have been through much my son," Hades seemed almost loving, it was the same feeling Nico got when his dad visited him in Portugal. Hades continued, "know that I bless this union of yours, and I am sure the rest of the gods will as well. I am more proud of you than you know my son, and all I want is for one of my children to live a good, happy, love filled life. I know I haven't always been the best dad, but I hope you can see I am at least trying," Nico wanted to laugh, his father actually thought that trying was as good as it got. Still Nico had to admit his father had been doing better lately.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Nico asked, trying to not sound too cold.

"I wanted to wish you luck on your first date, and I have to threaten your boyfriend, you know the traditional dad threats, if he hurts you he'll enjoy an eternity of misery in the river Styx, or the fields of anguish, you know the usual." Nico smiled at this.

"Just don't scare him away dad, I really like this boy," Nico blushed. Hades smiled, it seemed as though Hades wanted to say, _well that much is obvious, you don't have to be a god to see you love him._ Nico looked at the time 5:45 pm. What? Nico had been talking to his father for 2 hours and 45 minutes. That's not possible. Nico began to freak out. Running aimlessly around the cabin trying to get ready. His father, Hades, simply laughed. Nico yelled at him, "Oh this is funny to you, this night is ruined, I'm not going to be able to get ready in only 15 minutes. Gods this is a disaster."

"Calm down my son, I am a god after all," Hades waved his hand and Nico's clothes changes, his hair was combed and gelled. He was wearing a gorgeous black suit, it fit him perfectly. Hades praised his work, "well that is one of my best suits, I think you find that Will Solace likes it. I fear you may be over dressed for your date… hmm perhaps this will be more fitting," Hades waved his hands again, this time Nico was wearing just a nice button down shirt, and a tie. "Ah yes, that will do nicely, prepare yourself my son, your date is here," just as Hades said that, there was a knock on the door of cabin 13. Hades went to open it. It was Will Solace.

When the door opened, he was wearing a striped button-down shirt, that Nico noticed fit the boy's body well, he had a dark blue tie, and his messy blonde hair was less greasy than it normally was, _maybe he conditioned it,_ Nico thought? As the door opened Will immediately said, "Hi Nico, are you read—" He was cut off by Hades.

"Ah, you must be the one who is courting my son, yes come inside we must talk," Hades forced Will inside, Nico met his eyes and mouthed the words _I'm sorry._ Hades motioned for him to sit, and Will followed his instruction.

Will looked like a deer in the headlights, "um Hades, your Magnificence, we have a reservation soon, so this can't take too long," Nico looked at Will, it looked as though Will was convinced that Hades was going to smite him right then and there.

"This will not take long. I just wanted to let you know one thing, and it is very important. I, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, bless this union," Hades sounded like he was about to cry happy tears, like a father giving his daughter away at her wedding. Hades finished with, "No go, enjoy your night, I sense it will be only the first of many." With that, Hades, faded into shadow, disappearing before their eyes.

"Well that was interesting," Will said as he smiled, Nico loved that smile he had. Will grabbed Nico's hand and asked, "well then, are you ready to go?" Nico nodded and the two of them left of their date.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nico**

Nico was so happy this night was finally here. He was finally being his true self. He was finally free from hiding who he loved. On this night, Nico left his cabin with his hand intertwined with Will's, proudly displaying themselves. Will turned to Nico, who was looking around the Camp, still seeming a little uncomfortable. He could see Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper looking at him and smiling. Jason was giving him a thumbs up and Annabeth and Piper looked jealous that Nico had gotten Will Solace. Nico's nervousness was felt by Will, who turned Nico face to look at him, and he said something that Nico needed.

Will said, "look, just ignore everyone else in the world, pretend it is just the two of us here," Will Solace proceeded to kiss Nico. Nico almost passed out from bliss. This was the moment Nico had dreamed about his whole life, and it was happening. When Will ended the kiss, Nico looked over at Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper again. The four of them were flipping out. Jason looked like he wanted to scream into the heavens, "HALLELUJAH!" Piper and Annabeth again looked jealous, and Nico couldn't help it but it made him happy, he had been jealous of Annabeth for a while now because of her relationship with Percy, but not she envied him.

Will again spoke to Nico, "should we leave now? Head to dinner?" Nico looked Will deep in his blue eyes, gods they were beautiful.

"Absolutely," Nico said, Will then whistled and a ghostly cab appeared, and the two of them left camp Half-Blood for their dinner.

It took about 15 minutes for the ghostly cab to arrive at the restaurant, it was a rectangular building with teal walls and chrome plating. Will paid the drivers 12 gold Drachmas, and he then exited the cab. He told Nico to wait, and walked around the car, opening the door for Nico, and helping him out. Above the diner, a huge red neon sign said, The Hercules Diner. It wasn't a place that demigods or monsters frequented, the name was just a coincidence. Will took Nico's hand and brought him inside the restaurant.

"I know it isn't exactly the most romantic setting, but Percy said you liked diners, we could always go somewhere else if you want a more eloquent dinner," Will said while they were walking up to the two, large, glass doors.

"This is perfect," Nico replied, "Percy was right, I do really like diner food." The two boys approached the counter in the restaurant, it was about 6:30 pm, and the place was filling up. Will let go of Nico's hand, which he had to admit, made Nico a little sad, he liked holding Will's hand. It made him feel safe, like nothing could tear the two of them down. Will walked up to the old women who was at the cash register, he told her about their reservation, and she proceeded to grab two menus and gestured for them to follow. She walked up to a small table, meant for two people, in the back corner of the restaurant. This location gave the boys a bit of solitude.

This was, by far, the best night of Nico's life. Will was perfect in literally every way. He was kind and soft, but he could also be stern and protective. He actually was a lot like Percy, they both had muscular frames, were athletes and were fiercely protective of the people that they care about. Yet, there was something about Will that Percy didn't have. It took all night, but Nico figured it out. Why he had only liked Percy, but not fallen head-over-heels for him. Will Solace liked Nico back? At first, Nico wasn't entirely sure if Will really liked him, the idea of someone crushing on Nico was ridiculous. He was a son of Hades, cursed, to live alone for all time because of what his father did to Persephone. Nico must have thought that the curse went away or something, because Will clearly liked Nico. All night, Nico just looked into his boyfriend's eyes, _wait, can I call him my boyfriend?_ Nico wondered, _oh why in the Underworld not, Will Solace is my boyfriend._ The idea of that made Nico giddy. Tonight was definitely the best night of Nico's life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Will**

 _Could Nico be any cuter?_ Will wondered, getting lost in the eyes across from him. Dinner was going really well, Nico was comfortable, and seemed to really be enjoying himself. Nico ordered a large plate of pancakes and eggs for dinner, and Will ordered a nice, juicy burger. It took a little while for their food to get to them, which Will didn't mind because it gave Nico and him more time to talk. Will shared things with Nico that he had never shared with anyone. Details about his past, about life before Camp Half-Blood.

His honesty with Nico clearly made the son of Hades more comfortable, for the first 20 minutes of the date, Nico kept glancing around, as if looking for Percy and Jason to jump out and all yell, "GOT YA!" But that never happened.

He and Nico talked for hours, they didn't leave in fact, until the diner closed, at 10pm. Will desperately didn't want the date to end, but they had to return to Camp, if they were out after hours, Chiron would surely tear them both to pieces. Will whistled to summon the ghost cab, he opened the door for Nico, and then he got into the cab.

Again, it was about a 15-minute ride to Camp, the ghostly driver was not the best however, and there were several points along the ride in which Will thought he was going to lose his dinner. Thankfully that didn't happen, and the two boys arrived safely at Camp Half-Blood. Will walked Nico to cabin 13, and the two boys lingered outside it. There were a ton of people around, but Will didn't care. He looked at Nico and said, "I had a really amazing time tonight, I hope you did too," the smile on his face was huge, he was clearly telling the truth.

Nico looked at Will with his brown eyes, and said, "this was by far, the best night of my life, this beat out even the previous 'best night'," Nico giggled.

Will looked perplexed, "what was your previous best night?"

"Last night you idiot, that was the best night of my life until tonight." Nico had a huge smile on his face. Will wanted to kiss him right then and there, but he knew how self-conscious Nico could be around people, so he refrained. Nico's smile faded, "are you going to kiss me or not?" He asked.

Will was shocked, did Nico di Angelo just ask Will to kiss him? "What… uh… yeah right, I was just waiting to make sure you were ok with that," Will replied, a little frazzled by Nico's comment obviously. Will pulled Nico close, and kissed him. It was the best kiss the Will had ever had, granted it was only the second kiss of Will's life, and the first was earlier in the evening, with Nico, but still. The whole world seemed to stop around them as they kissed, neither of them noticed how almost all of the people walking by were staring at them.

Suddenly there was a loud almost screaming sound, it was Piper. She was staring at them and she had the face that Will assumed people who won the lottery would have. She ran over to the two boys, who recoiled a bit when she collided with them.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Will asked Piper, "we were in the middle of something," Will was clearly annoyed at the interruption caused by Piper. "Do you need something?"

"I just saw you guys kissing and had to give you hugs! Don't worry, I'll make it quick so you can get back to what you were doing!" Piper proceeded to give Nico and Will a big hug, which Will could tell made Nico uncomfortable.

Nico looked at Piper and said, "I only let Will hug me without permission, and I definitely didn't just give you permission Piper." Will was afraid that a fight was about to ensure, but Piper simply laughed and said, "you're right Nico, I'm sorry, my mother is the goddess of love, and you two are so clearly in love it's crazy," Nico was visibly uncomfortable, so Will shot Piper a look that said, _please leave, you're upsetting Nico_. She obliged and left.

"I'm sorry about the Nico," Will was so apologetic, but Nico wasn't uncomfortable, Will could see that now. The look in his eyes had changed. It was a look of strength.

"Piper was right you know," Nico said, distantly.

"About what?" Will was obviously confused.

"I am in love with you, Will, I know we just met bu—" before Nico could finished his statement, Will kissed him again. After about a minute, Will broke off the kiss.

Will looked Nico in the eyes, and said, "I love you too Nico di Angelo." He could see the light in Nico's eyes when he said that. "Should we maybe go inside or something, instead of just standing out here being watched like zoo animals." Nico nodded, and pulled Will into his cabin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nico**

Was this night really happening? This was exactly what Nico had wanted since he could remember. A happy life, with a cute boy. Will was perfect, almost too perfect, almost. When Nico pulled Will into his cabin, just when the door closed, Nico jumped into Will's arms. He was happier than Will had even seen, "I can't believe this is happening. You're everything I always wanted."

"Was there even a question about whether or not I was in love with you Nico, I haven't been able to think about anyone—anything else, since you guys came back with the Athena Parthenos. I love you so much, I was pretty angry at Percy for hurting you, once you told me about your crush on him." Will admitted.

"You were angry at him, but I saw you talking to him? And you looked happy, with that cute smile you do," Nico blushed.

"Haha, no I was pretty angry at him, I'm just good at hiding it. Well at least I was angry at him, but now I'm not. I'd rather it be me who made you happy anyway," Will said as he brushed his hand on Nico's face, and ran his fingers through his hair. Nico looked into Will's eyes, he said everything he needed to with that one look. Will cleared his throat, "so ummm, feel free to say no to this, but I would really like to call you my boyfriend." Will was clearly nervous when he asked that question, he tried to hide it and be cool, but he couldn't do it.

Again, Nico just looked at him, "I think I would like that very much, it may just take me a while to get used to that." After he said that, Nico gave Will the cutest attempt at a smile he had ever seen, and Will proceeded to give Nico a hug, before finally putting him down. Nico could tell that his arms were a little tired, by the way he put Nico down. After all he had been holding Nico for like 10 minutes at that point.

After Nico was set down, he asked, "so, uh, what do you want to do?" He almost added the word boyfriend, but he thought it sounded too forced.

"We could watch a movie or something?" Will replied, "what do you like to watch?"

"Uh... I don't want TV or movies all that often, what do you think is a good movie? I have a bunch here, most of them are about death though, the people who designed this place had some very interesting ideas about children of Hades."

"Well let me look at what you got," Will said while rubbing his hands together. He opened the case of DVDs, and started to look through. The only movie in there that Nico had seen was the Wizard of Oz, which he thought they only included because Nico was from the 1940s, and they didn't know any other films that come out in that era. Eventually Will stopped looking through the movie, "found one!" He yelled, startling Nico a bit, "Star Wars, it's a classic," Nico had no clue what words were coming out of Will's mouth, he was only thinking about how cute Will looked holding the DVD case up and smiling at Nico.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"You're joking," Will countered, "you have to know that Star Wars is? There isn't a person alive who doesn't know."

"Well I guess I'm the exception, cause I have no idea what that is." Will almost looked offended by Nico, but then he started laughing. Nico took a sigh of relief, he was nervous that he had just lost his boyfriend over a movie.

"Haha, it's fine, we will just have to watch it now." Will put the DVD in the player, and he then laid on the couch. Nico was about to sit in one of the arm chairs when Will smacked the couch, "oh gods no, come lay with me." Nico smiled and then laid down just in front of Will, who wrapped his hands around Nico. Nico laid his head down on Will's chest and began to watch the movie.

Before the movie was even half-way done, both of them had fallen sleep.

That morning, Nico awoke to Will with his arms around Nico. Normally, Nico liked to get ready early, but this morning Nico decided to just nuzzle his head on Will's chest and enjoy the bliss.

After about a half hour of just lying there, Will woke up, "well good morning neeks, how did you sleep?" Nico's head was on Will's chest, when Nico answered he didn't move his head much, he just looked up at Will's face.

"I slept better than I have in my entire life, I felt so safe in your arms, like nothing could even touch me if I didn't want it too." Nico replied, and when he did Will smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Do you have anything you have to do today?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I have to do the funeral rights for a few more of the dead from the battle with Gaea." When Nico said that, he saw Will frown. He obviously was hoping to spend the day with Nico, since he didn't have to work in the infirmary today. Nico tried to comfort him, "I'm sorry, but death doesn't stop just because I'm in heaven."

"Yeah, I get it, I just don't want to be away from you neeks. I can't help it, I love you," Will blushed as he said that, and Nico wondered how in the worlds he deserved this boy.

"I love you too," Nico said as he kissed Will's chest, "but I have to get ready." Will sighed, and allowed Nico to get up and take a shower.

"I'm gonna walk you to the fire pits though, Nico," Will yelled to Nico as he took off into the bathroom. Nico blew him a kiss, as he closed the door to the bathroom, and disappeared.

It took Nico about 10 minutes to shower, and about 2 more minutes brush his teeth. He was about to put his clothes for the day on, when he realized he left all his clothes outside. Nico opened the door a crack, and asked, "hey hon, could you get me some clothes, just look in the dresser by my bed.

"Of course!" Will responded, "I'm gonna pick out a really cute outfit for you!" Nico smiled, and waited for Will to bring him some clothes. After about a minute Will finally walked up to the door and handed him some clothes, and Nico had to admit the outfit he picked out was a good one. Nico also couldn't help but notice that Will was staring at his body, which made him feel good, Nico had always been self-conscious because he had a thin body, but Will seemed to enjoy it.

Nico put on the shirt, pants, and underwear that Will had given him. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a grey breast pocket, and dark navy skinny jeans. After he had all his clothes on he walked out of the bathroom, and when he did Will jumped him and started kissing him.

"That is because we can't be together all day," Will said as he finished kissing Nico. "When do you need to be at the fire pits?" Will asked.

"What time is it now?" Nico looked at the clock, it read 9:45, Nico had to be at the fire pits at 10:00. "Ugh, damn, I have to be there in like 15 minutes."

Will started walking toward the door, "well then, we better start walking."

"The fire pits are only like a ten minute walk," Nico stated, "we don't have to leave right now."

Will looked almost insulted, "well you should be there a little early, not to mention we can walk slower if we leave now." Nico didn't argue, he and Will left his cabin, and started walking to the fire pits.


	14. Chapter 14

**Will**

There were a lot of demigods at Camp Half-Blood, and almost all of them were walking outside. Nico and Will were the only gay couple in Camp history, as far as Will knew. While guys could be seen walking together all the time, they were never loving and holding hands. This made Will and Nico stand out. As they were walking, the boys they saw would look at them with a judging expression.

Will didn't particularly care if other boys judged him, he had become used to it. He could tell, however that Nico was not ok with it.

Will remembered Nico's upbringing in the 40s, where homosexuality was not even a possibility to most people. Will put his arm around Nico, and he felt the boy's muscles instantly relax. Nico was clearly still nervous though, in his time, people who were thought to be gay would be beat up, arrested, or worse.

"It's ok Nico, just forget about everyone else in the world. It's just you and me," that seemed to help Nico even more. The boys walked by a group of Ares brothers you were glaring at them, obviously uncomfortable with the sight on two boys being affectionate. Eventually Will and Nico got to the fire pits, where Chiron was standing.

"Ah Nico, there you are, thank you for bringing him Mr. Solace. I'm afraid I will need you to release him though," Chiron's comment didn't make any sense to Will at first, but then Will realized that he was holding Nico tightly, "Oh yeah, sorry, here Chiron, treat him well!" Chiron nodded. Will let go of Nico, and kissed him goodbye. "I love you Nico!"

"Love you too Will, I'll see you later." Nico waved and joined Chiron to properly honor the dead. And with that, Will left. _Maybe Percy and Jason are free today,_ Will thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Will**

Just after Will left Nico, five sons of Ares and two sons of Hephaestus approached him. Will didn't think much of it, most likely they just wanted to know how Clovis was doing in the Infirmary. Will waved to them, but they just scowled. Had Will done something to them? _Oh gods,_ he thought, _did I bet them at BINGO or something_? Children of Ares hate to lose.

"You, Solace, get over here. Now!" One of the boys yelled. Nervously, Will walked over, and as he did, Percy ran over to him. "Hey Will! Tell me everything that happened last night!" Percy yelled as he walked up to Will, and Will responded, "yeah man of course, these guys just needed something from me first."

Percy clearly didn't like the situation, he must have sensed something Will didn't, that made him nervous.

"This doesn't concern you Jackson, leave man." One of the boys yelled.

"Yeah that's not bro that's not happening." Percy walked in front of Will. "Do you have a problem with my friend here?"

"We saw what he was doing with Nico, and we aren't going to let that happen here at Camp. Boys can't kiss each other. We had better not see you two together again Solace," another boy said.

"I'll date who I want!" Will said, "I love him!" The children of Ares became visibly angry when Will said that, and Will instantly wished he could take it back.

"What happens next is your fault then Solace, we won't let faggots destroy the community of Camp Half-Blood." Percy hissed at the boys, as if to say, _if you want him you are gonna_ _come through me._ The group of boys left, but Will was shaking. The words kept ringing in this head, "what happens next is your fault Solace," What did that mean? And then that word, sure Will was more than familiar with it, but he couldn't help but be hurt down to his core, _faggot_.

Percy could tell Will was about to burst into tears. He led Will to his cabin, where Jason, Piper, and Annabeth were waiting for him. Apparently, they were having a day-long double date. Percy had left to get something from the Camp store when he found Will being berated by the group of boys.

"There you are seaweed brain, what took you so long?" Annabeth asked, before she saw that he had Will Solace in his arms, Will was clearly shaken up. "Gods what happened?" Annabeth had a tone of panic, "Percy what happened?" Percy just looked at her, as though to say, _not here,_ he motioned for them all to follow him into the next room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Will**

He couldn't move. Will was so shaken up about what happened his knees wouldn't even work. He could barely hear Percy in the next room. Eventually he heard a very loud, "What!" Come from the room, Will was pretty sure that the voice came from Annabeth.

After a few minutes, they all came back into the main room of Poseidon's cabin. Annabeth was clearly concerned about Will and Nico's safety. She looked a Will, and asked, "where is Nico, we need to make sure he is safe?" Will snapped out of the trance he had been in at the mention of Nico's safety.

"Oh gods Nico, he's safe for now, he's with Chiron doing some burial rites." Will didn't even try to hide his concern for Nico. "I don't know what to do you guys. Should I take these boys seriously or?"

"There's no need to concern yourself now, it should be fine." Jason reassured Will, "but just in case, I am not letting either of you out of my sight." Will smiled, and he looked out the window.

Percy's cabin overlooked the lake, it was so beautiful today. The water glimmered in the sun and wind. He spent most of the day with Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper, waiting for Nico to be done with Chiron. Nico had told him that it generally takes until about 4 pm to finish up, especially since there were so many bodies.

The day was so nice, that he almost forgot about the threats made against him and his boyfriend. He just talked with the group of demigods in Percy's cabin, at about 3:30 though, Will saw something that made his heart sink. Chiron was walking around the Camp. All alone. He must have finished early with Nico or something Will thought.

"Guys look," Will shouted, "it's Chiron, Nico's all alone, oh gods no!" Will rushed outside. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper followed him. "Hey Chiron," Will shouted from a ways away, "where is Nico?" Chiron looked puzzled.

"We finished about 10 minutes ago, he said he was going to look for you actually, those Ares boys said they knew where you were, and he followed them." Chiron still looked confused, "did he not find you?"

"No! Those boys want to hurt him!" Will shouted as he ran off. Tears were flowing out of his eyes, but Will didn't care. He turned around, "are you guys not coming?"

Percy and Jason exchanged a look and the ran after Will, Annabeth joined them. Piper stayed behind to explain to Chiron what was going on.

An hour must have passed, and they still couldn't find Nico, Will was starting to have a full-blown panic attack. Will had never been more upset about anything in his life. He needed Nico, and he didn't think he could function without the son of Hades. Percy and Annabeth were frantically looking on the ground, while Jason searched the air.

Five minutes later, the four of them heard a loud bang, like a bomb had exploded nearby, "gods no!" Will said as he ran toward the sound.

There he was, Nico di Angelo, standing in the forest, with about 12 boys laying on the ground in front of him. Will often forgot that Nico could take care of himelf pretty well, but he also knew the dangers of Nico's underworldly powers. "Nico! Nico! Gods we looked everywhere for you!" Will ran up to Nico and picked him up off his feet, and gave him a huge kiss.

"What in the Underworld is happening?" Nico questioned, "these boys said they knew where you were, but they tried to beat me up. They kept saying that we shouldn't be dating, what is this all about?" Nico's eyes met with Will's.

"Those boys were angry that we were dating. They thought it would destroy the Camps cohesion or something," Will admitted. "Gods, I am just so happy that you're alright, but you know what your powers do to you! You shouldn't have used them, I'm going to have to make sure you are fading into shadows." Will began to inspect Nico's body. "It doesn't look like it, but I'm going to need you to strip to make sure," Will instantly blushed.

"What? That's not happening, not here, not now." Nico said sternly, "besides I didn't do this." Will was very confused. Who else could have rendered 12 boys unconscious?

"Uh, Nico," Jason asked, "who did save you then?" Nico smiled.

"It was me," a voice said, "I couldn't let those ignorant children hurt Mr. di Angelo." The voice was definitely female, but beyond that Will had no idea which goddess it belonged to. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and tapped Will on the shoulder saying, "Will, we need to get out of here, like now," Will looked at them in confusion.

"Why, this goddess saved Nico, I want to thank her, Nico did you recognize her?" Will looked at Nico.

"Sorry babe, but she didn't show her face." Nico replied. The voice boomed again, "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, it has been a while since we met in Tartarus, or perhaps it has only been seconds, it is so very hard to tell." Percy and Annabeth spoke together, "Nyx! Show yourself!"

Directly in front of Will, a 40-foot-tall woman appeared. She was a dark figure, she seemed to wear clothing made of galaxies. Her face was beautiful, her eyes were as bright as stars. Nyx, the ancient goddess of night, the Night Mother, was before them. "I didn't come here to fight, I simply wanted to protect the son of Hades, now that his friends are here, I will leave. Mark my words though Percy and Annabeth, I have no forgotten what you did to me." The voice faded, as did the giant women.

"What in the Underworld?" Will asked, no one responded. He looked at Nico, "Neeks, I don't want to leave you alone. Could I stay with you again tonight?" There was an obvious tone of concern in Will's voice.

"Of course, you can stay with me whenever you want." Nico replied with a smile. With that the demigods walked back to their cabins. Annabeth and Percy went to his cabin, and Jason walked to the Zeus cabin to meet Piper. Nico and Will went to the Hades cabin and spent the whole evening and night together.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been 4 weeks since the incident in the woods with the group of Ares boys. Thanks to Piper, Chiron was made aware of their plans, and could put a stop to them. At this point, the entire Camp knew about Nico and Will. Nico was finally getting comfortable with having a boyfriend, he even started calling Will nicknames, he was fond of the classic babe, but he also said boo a lot. That was a surprise to Will. Boo didn't exactly sound like something Nico would say at first, but Nico could tell Will grew to like it.

It was 6:00pm, and Nico was sitting in his cabin all alone. Will had to work at the Infirmary tonight, and Percy and Jason were on a double-date, like always. Nico was looking forward to spending a night alone, but he also had gotten used to Will being with him. While he didn't sleep over every night, it was a majority of the time. Nico liked being with someone, he had been on his own for so long, he enjoyed the company.

Nico decided he would just watch TV all night, until he wanted to go to bed. He however, had no idea what to watch. It was always Will that picked out the movie or shows to watch. Will had also made Nico promise that he wouldn't watch any of their shows without him. This left Nico with a dilemma.

While he was trying to decide what to watch, he heard a knock at his door. When he opened it, before he even knew what was happening, a pair of lips kissed him. It was Will. _But how? What? He had to work?_

Will Solace, the gorgeous and beautiful boy Nico had fallen in love with was standing in the doorway. Nico was clearly confused. He eventually managed to say something, "but… I thought… you said…" Nico was cut off again by Will's lips.

"I did have to work, but I asked if I could leave early, and Chiron said yes, so I am here!" Will smiled. "So, what are you up to?" Will asked as he walked into Nico's cabin.

"Uh, I was trying to find something to watch," Nico was still stunned. His awe only increased when he saw Will taking off his clothes in the living room. Nico couldn't even speak. _Why is he taking of his clothes?_ Nico wondered, but didn't say anything aloud.

It wasn't until Will began to take his pants off that Nico said anything. "Uh Will, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing? Isn't it obvious. I'm taking my clothes off. I just worked in the Infirmary and my clothes are gross, so rather than wear gross clothes, I'll take them off." Will looked at Nico, who at first wouldn't meet the boys gaze. "Oh please Nico, don't pretend like you don't like seeing me in my underwear." Will laughed. Finally, Nico looked at him.

"No, it's not that, I mean I do like seeing you in your underwear, it's just we haven't done anything yet, like we haven't even talked about it." Nico swallowed deeply. When as Nico finished talking, Will walked over to him. He wasn't wearing anything except a well-fitting pair of briefs. Nico was very distracted by the bulge in them.

"Well then, maybe we should talk about it." Will said in a deeply seductive voice. "Or perhaps we can just see what happens," Nico cleared his throat, his boyfriend was trying to seduce him, and it was working.

"What does that mean?" Nico asked, he got the answer quickly as Will crashed his lips into Nico. This was by far the most passionate kiss the two of them had ever shared.

After about 4 minutes of intense making out, Will broke it off. Nico whimpered, and was clearly not happy with Will. He looked at Will, who preceded to ask, "are you ready to do this Nico? Cause like I want to, but only if you're ready." Nico just blinked in response, to be honest he didn't know if he was ready, but eventually he answered Will's question.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nico**

"Oh gods yes," Nico moaned, hoping for Will to continue the kiss. Nico had never done anything like this before, but he found it extremely… exciting. It was so intense, that Nico dropped his usual veil that hide what he was feeling.

Nico was just getting used to the passionate kissing, when he felt Will's hands tugging at his shirt. Will was trying to take it off, but wasn't being very successful. _He was new at this too_ , Nico thought. They had to stop their kissing to allow Will to take Nico's shirt off. Will tossed it on the floor, not particularly caring where it landed. Nico felt the tinge of the frigid air on his chest. Nico was snapped back into reality by Will's lips again. This time he was kissing Nico's neck. Will was moving from Nico's neck, to his collar bone, and then ended his movements on Nico's pectoral muscles. For a slim guy, Nico had a well-defined chest. Will was in awe.

Will then moved his lips down even further. He went to Nico's naval, and then to just above his belt. When Will got close to Nico's penis, Nico would shudder. After a few seconds of just looking up at Nico's eyes, Will began to unbutton the son of Hades' pants. Will let them drop to the floor. Now both of the boys were just standing in their underwear. Will had on a pair of black briefs, that fit him very, very, well. Nico was wearing a pair of dark purple trunks. Will went to touch Nico, but Nico's hand stopped him. "Me first," Nico said, as he moved his hands to Will's crotch.

When his hand contacted the flesh, Nico almost finished right then and there. Will Solace had been hiding something from the son of Hades. Nico began to rub his hand over the fabric of Will's briefs. A moan came out of Will's mouth, and that told Nico he was doing something right. He decided to go for it, and with one fowl swoop, Nico pulled the boys underwear off. There he was, Will Solace, standing in all his naked glory. The boy was a catch. He had a well-built body, that was broad and muscular, and he had a rather large dick. Nico couldn't help but just stare at it for a few seconds.

Will must have gotten concerned at the lack of touching, and asked Nico, "Is something wrong?" Will spoke with a pant, he wanted to keep going, but he also wanted Nico to want to keep going.

"Will, gods, how do you hide this. I mean it's perfect." Nico looked up at him, lust filled his eyes. There was no way that he was stopping, not now. He needed Will. After Nico said that, Will blushed, them looked Nico in the eyes, he didn't say anything, but Nico got the message, _I've been saving it for you._

Nico returned to his work. He grabbed the shaft, and began to move his hand up and down. All in all, Will was about 7 ½ inches. With every pump, Will would moan, "Niiicooo." That only made Nico work harder. He was ready to move on, Nico opened his mouth, and place the head of Will cock into in. It was spongy, but amazing. He could taste the pre-cum leaking from him, and it was awesome. After focusing on the head for a bit, he started to move down the shaft. Using his hands to pump any distance he couldn't reach. Nico had hit a stride, and eventually Will said, "Nico, I—I—I'm about to—" Nico didn't let him finish. As soon as Will said he was about to, Nico stopped. He wasn't sure it would work, but it did. Will gave an angry huff. "What gives?" He asked.

"Nico wiped the saliva and precum off his face, and looked up at Will, "you can't finish yet babe, I need you inside me." Nico could tell that made Will excited. Nico figured, Will thought that they would just blow each other, and move on to the more intense stuff later. Nico had no intention of that. He wanted Will. All of him.

"My turn then," Will said. Nico was a little nervous. He wanted Will to be happy, and he hoped he could fulfill him. Nico almost yelped when Will touched his crotch. It wasn't sudden, but Nico hadn't ever been touched there before. Will got down on his knees, and kissed Nico through the fabric of his underwear. Nico began to moan. That made Will curl his fingers under the waist band of his underwear, and pull them down. With that, Nico's erection sprang free. Like Nico, Will just looked at it for a minute. Nico had, literally a perfect penis. Of course, Nico didn't think so, it wasn't as big as Will's only 6 inches, but from the look in Will's eyes, he loved it.

Will wasted no time wrapping his mouth around Nico's dick. He was able to put the entire length of it in his mouth, it was difficult, as Nico had a lot of girth, but Will did it. He began to bob his head up and down, he used his tongue to stimulate Nico's head, and he used his hands to massage his balls. Will's work continued to make Nico moan, with every lick, pump, and squeeze. Nico, being a virgin, didn't have much control over his finishing, so after only a few minutes he screamed, "Wiiiiillllll," and he came in Will's mouth. Nico blushed, "I'm so sorry," Nico pleaded.

Will just looked up, his mouth still around Nico's dick, and smiled, and swallowed. He took his mouth away from Nico and said, "aw babe, don't be sorry, that was the point." He wiped his face, while Nico tried to say something.

"I should have warned you though, then you could have moved." Nico looked ashamed of himself.

"Oh Nico, I wouldn't have moved even if you had told me." Will smiled, clearly proud of his oral skills.

Nico wasn't sure how to start the next phase, but Will was one step ahead of him. "Look, Nico, we can either continue or we can stop, it's up to you. We don't have any condoms or anything so," Will wanted to keep going, after all he didn't finish, but he wanted it to be Nico's choice to do this.

"I don't really think a condom is that necessary, I mean we're both virgins, besides I want to." Nico replied. Nico was about to do something, when Will crashed his lips into Nico's again. This wasn't a love kiss, it was animalistic, passionate, and bold. It lasted minutes before Nico broke it off, and move back to Will's erection. He put his mouth back on it, and got it lubed up with saliva. Will was sucking on two of his fingers before he grabbed Nico's ass. When Will did, he pulled Nico back into another sloppy kiss. Nico could feel Will's hands moving toward his hole, and he shuddered when they found it. For a little bit, Will jut teased it. Rubbing around it, he seemed to not be 100% sure what he was doing. Eventually he penetrated Nico with his pointer finger. Nico winced from the painful intrusion, but it only hurt for a moment, soon it felt amazing. Will, getting positive confirmation from Nico, shoved a second finger inside him. He pumped in and out for a while, opening Nico up. Almost instinctively, Will curled his fingers, and Nico almost doubled over in pleasure. Will had struck Nico's prostate.

"Are you ready for me?" Will asked Nico, in as seductive of a voice as he could muster.

"Yes, please, please!" Nico was pleading with Will. After hearing that, Will bent Nico over the coffee table in the cabin 13 common area, and lined himself up with Nico's entrance. He waited a moment to allow the boy to protest, but he didn't. Will began to push his dick inside Nico, slowly as to allow him to adjust himself, and get used to it. After he was inside Nico, he slowly started to pump, in and out. Nico was in pure nirvana. He had tears in his eyes, but those were from the new feeling of intrusion. Will eventually started to pick up the pace.

"Gods Nico! You're so tight, it feels so good!" Will shouted. He began to thrust faster, and faster, but it was a moan from Nico that sent him over the edge. "I'm gonna," He tried to pull out of Nico, but Nico stopped him. "I'm coming! Oh gods, Niiiicooo!" He shouted as he filled him up with his seed.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Nico was in pure bliss. "Now I have you inside me!" He tried to smile, but he was completely drained of energy. He didn't even notice that Will was still inside him, it was nice, it made him feel safe. Nico whimpered as Will pulled his dick out of him.

"I love you so much!" Will said as he hugged Nico, "maybe we should shower to clean ourselves off." Will started to head to the bathroom, "do you want to join me?" He asked as he turned to face Nico.

"I love you too, and I would very much like to join you in the shower.

 **FYI THIS IS NOT SAYING SAFE SEX IS BAD. PLEASE ALWAYS USE A CONDOM!**


End file.
